king of the castle
by Ruthyroo
Summary: After recent events Brendan hits a new low,will Ste help him? A one shot.


**King of the castle**

Brendan watched in disbelief and horror as his whole world came crashing down around him, everything he knew and everyone he loved had been affected by the arrival of Sampson and his army of thugs. He had failed so far to keep the ones he loved safe, Joel had been terrorised, scared beyond all belief, so much so that he didn't even want to go out anymore. The club had been trashed, costing a small fortune to put right, they had even got in to the safe and stolen all the money, money that Brendan had worked hard for, done dodgy dealings for. He was already down eighty thousand pound from the last person who stole from him. Then there was Lynsey, poor sweet caring Lynsey. She had been a dear friend of Brendan's and Cheryl's for years she was like family, infact she was family to both of them and now she was dead, gone forever and at the hands of who? Brendan didn't even know for sure if it was Sampson who killed her but it seemed a bit of a coincidence.

Brendan's empire was being attacked and he had to protect his family from coming to any more harm. Both Chez and Joel were worried about him, he was struggling to keep it together, he wanted to get revenge and show them what happens when they mess with Brendan Brady but that only meant his loved ones were easy targets like sitting ducks. He needed to get them away from here, somewhere where no one could get to them; there was only one person who Brendan knew would help him. He got on the phone to Eileen and asked if it would be okay if Chez and Joel came to stay with her for a while. Naturally she asked lots of questions but she never got the answers and after hearing the desperation in his voice, she knew it must be pretty bad. Although they hadn't been together for years they were still really good friends and no matter how hard she tries not to, Eileen will always have feelings for him. With Chez and Joel out of the way it should of made it easier for Brendan to focus on pay back, settling the score but Brendan reached a new low and they always seemed to be one step ahead of him. Why were they even doing this to him? What because of old debts? Because Sampson felt that Brendan owed him? Because he got beat up after Joel?

Walker had vouched to be there for him, to help him in any way he could but Brendan didn't rely on other people to sort his enemies out, he wanted to personally see to Sampson and his gang himself. Besides he no longer trusted walker, he didn't trust anyone anymore. There was one person left who meant anything to him and in the frantic rush to protect his family, his business, his home he hadn't even suspected that they'd interfere with his life. Although Brendan loved this person more than anyone, he never gave him a thought; how would they even find out about their history together. That meant only one thing; walker must be in on it, he had figured out about his infatuation with Ste and now Sampson knew. The deli was the next place to be trashed, just like the club; it had been totally destroyed inside. Now it wasn't just Brendan's world being messed with it was Ste's as well. Ste didn't know for sure but he guessed it would have something to do with Brendan especially after everything that had been going on with him lately. Doug had called the police but Ste had other ideas, he went to the club in search of answers.

When he got there he found Brendan sat at the bar, his hands all bloody and a bottle of whisky by his side. Ste was sadden and shocked to see him this way, he was in a right state, half the man he used to be, he had lost the plot. Brendan looked up to see Ste standing next to him and the compassion that maybe he should have shown for him when Lynsey was murdered came to the surface. He was mad about the deli sure he was, but he could see how broken Brendan was and he couldn't make him any worse.

"Brendan, are you okay?"

"What's it to ye Steven? Have ye come to gloat? Just go….GO NOW."

Brendan was hurt; he was truly alone in the world. No one seemed to care about him, all people wanted to do was get their revenge and Ste had not long got his. Brendan had lost all faith in people and although he still loved Ste with a passion, he'd never let it cloud his judgement or instincts again.

"Bren im worried about ya"

"Well there's no need Steven"

Ste moved closer to Brendan, his breath smelt of whisky and he had tear stained eyes, it broke Ste's heart to see him this way and for the first time in months he showed him some real emotion. He closed every inch of space between them, put his arms around him and held him for what seemed like forever. Brendan had been so strong, worrying about everyone else and now they were all gone he felt like he had nothing left to fight for and instead of seeking revenge like he wanted to do, the guilt of Lynsey being killed had taken its toll on him and he had given up, he blamed himself.

"I'm not leaving you like this Bren"

"I don't need ye, I don't want ye here"

Brendan pushed him away, of course he wanted him and he needed him more than ever but he didn't wanna put him at risk. Ste was shocked at first but really he expected nothing else from him.

"The deli's been trashed just thought I'd let you know, I wonder if it's the same people that did the club?"

"WHAT"…Steven im sorry"

"Bren I know you have a lot going on but why didn't you come to me? I can help."

There was nothing he could do but the thought was there and that meant more to Brendan than anything. He knew that it wouldn't stop at the deli; Ste was no doubt next on the hit list.

"Look steven, you need to leave Chester, get away just while all this is going on. They will stop at nothing to bring me and all those I love down."

"But Bren…"

"No steven" Brendan interrupted.

"Get away now, you, Amy, the kids, even Douglas. I am not worth getting hurt for, I don't even know if I'll make it through all this"

"Don't say that Brendan"

Brendan explained everything to Ste the best he could. He understood that he needed to go away for a bit, leave the village while all this was happening, he had the kids to think about and it was the only way they would all be safe.

"What about you Bren? Who is there for you?"

"Like I said Steven, it doesn't matter about me, im not worth it"

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna leave you"

Seeing Brendan so vulnerable, being so protective of him brought back all the feelings that Ste had tried so hard to bury for him since being with Doug.

"You've got a family, ye got Doug, go and protect them"

Ste got close to him again, he pressed his own lips on to his, Brendan pulled away at first only for Ste to join them again. Ste ignored the stale taste of whisky and they shared a powerful kiss that left them both breathless.

"Ye better get going steven"

Ste left Brendan at the bar and turned to look at him one last time.

"I still love you Brendan, I have never stopped. I just wanted you to know that"

And then he was gone.

Brendan wasn't sure what his words meant; would they ever be together again? He just didn't know. His words gave him something though; they gave him strength and determination to fight for his life and the people in it. Starting with walker, then Sampson he would show them that he is a force to be reckoned with, that he is in fact the king of the castle.

**please review :) xxxxxxx**


End file.
